Peligroso
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Amar se vuelve en ocasiones peligroso. Sobre todo cuando no entiendes tus sentimientos o los de la persona que amas. Amar a una persona es difícil, enamorarte de la misma persona otra vez, mortal.


¡Hola! Vengo a traer este fic. Es mi primier fic de este fandom, así que puede que aun no domine muy bien las personalidades de ambos, pero tengo algo de los dos (latigeadora como Takano y tsundere como Ristu jaja), así que espero que les haya atinado. Esta inspirado por la canción "Dangerous" de David Guetta. Si gustan oír la canción antes o después se divertirán un poquito más.

¿Qué puedo decir? No se, este par me gusta mucho son muy "destinados". Es el primero que escribo para el mundo Marukawanesko, no se si me atreva a hacerlo otra vez, aunque es probable que si.

Acepto comentarios, sugerencias y demás cosas en las cajitas de abajo. Y si alguien quiere contestar a la pregunta ¿Bando Onodera o Bando Takano? Mejor. Yo era bando Takano, es decir, que Ritsu se confiese, pero después de un poco de análisis soy bando Ritsu. No se, Takano puede estar ocultando algo y, como hace 10 años volverlo a echar a perder (o quizás soy yo la paranoica jaja)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Takano, Onodera y demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Nakamura-sensei. Si fuera así, Takano hubiera sido mi regalo navideño y Onodera diría a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo ama.

Sin más los dejo y que disfruten la lectura. ¡Nos leemos luego!

* * *

" _ **Peligroso".**_

Y ahí iban de nuevo. Ritsu Onodera simplemente no sabía como ocurrían las cosas. De un momento a otro ahí estaba, Takano Masamune (antes Saga-senpai) diciéndole lo que sea para hacerlo sentir mal (editor de cuarta, novato, y etc.) para después, como si nada darle un giro a las cosas y decirle que lo amaba.

¿Quién rayos se creía para hacer eso?. Todos los días ir al trabajo resultaba una tortura; significaba encender sus alarmas de "peligro para el corazón", para que después estallaran los focos y quedarse en un estado de emergencia sentimental permanente. Takano tenía ese extraño poder para hacerlo enfurecer en las mismas dosis que lo hacía sonrojar. Era simplemente agotador.

Y un día común era siempre un simulacro de desastre personal. Empezaba con palabras, seguía insinuaciones , continuaba con gestos y a veces (más de las que le gustaría) terminaba en actos.

Justo, cuando creía que podía respirar tranquilo Takano aparecía para ponerle los nervios de punta. Sentía que tenía que estar preparado para cualquier situación de riesgo, sobre todo cuando se quedaban solos.

Una tarde, mientas se marchaban todos; y jefe y subordinado se quedaban a terminar de afinar el borrador de un nuevo capítulo del manga a cargo de Ritsu, mismo que Takano había corregido, el jefe sin darle oportunidad a nada, y en cuanto comprobó que solo quedaban ellos dos, lo había acorralado y besado con una pasión desbordante. ¡¿Que pretendía?!

-No hagas ruido-Dijo el editor en jefe cuando el chico del cabello castaño se estaba queriendo resistir y lo aparto de un empujón ¡¿Pues que rayos?!, pensaba Onodera. Le ponía de mal humor que lo que Takano tenía de brillante para su trabajo, lo tuviera de acosador .

Cuando le había mencionado esa frase, Masamune solo estaba intentando hacer que Onodera se dejará de quejar de las oportunidades que él tomaba para demostrar su amor. Lo había besado con toda la pasión que la situación le podía permitir y Onodera simplemente se apartaba y seguía sin decirle absolutamente nada de sus sentimientos. La ponía de mal humor no saber nada.¿Qué tipo de relación tenían?. Para Takano estaba más que claro que eran amantes, el amaba a Ritsu y Ritsu... bueno no lo odiaba ¿o si?. El decía que no lo odiaba, pero tampoco le decía que lo quería. Nunca sabía en que estaba pensando. Siempre lo intentaba rechazar(como en ese momento), para luego aceptar sus besos sin reparo cuando estaban solos. Disparaba todas las alarmas que Yokozawa siempre le recordaba: solo un tonto se volvía a enamorar de la persona que le había destrozado el corazón con su huida. Si tan solo supiera en que pensaba Ritsu... aunque tenía el presentimiento de que si sentía algo por él. Ese presentimiento era lo que lo motivaba y lo hacía actuar, el presentimiento que hacía acallar sus sus inquietudes, y no arrepentirse de las decisiones y acciones que tomaba. Por que una vez que esa sensación lo invadía, no dejaba nada al azar. Como no dejó al azar el hecho de que Ritsu fuera a casa con él. Había llevado su coche y después de ese pequeño respiro para su presión emocional, le había ofrecido regresar juntos. Tomaría cualquier oportunidad que se le presentará para que Onodera tuviera claro sus sentimientos.. Y lo haría por peligroso que resultase para su frágil corazón.

A veces Ritsu se preguntaba ¿en qué estaba pensando Takano? Simplemente llegaba y lo besaba de la nada en el trabajo, ¿qué no sabía que alguien los podía ver?¿qué no sabía nada de lo que era la privacidad y el espacio personal?. Ritsu jamás sabía que pasaba por la mente se su jefe/vecino/follamigo/amante o lo que fuera Takano de él. Pero siempre que se acercaba podría oír todas las alertas de su corazón diciendo: "Ritsu, si te enamoras otras vez de la misma persona serás un idiota". Aunque bueno, quizás nunca dejo de estar enamorado de Takano, por lo que "volverse a enamorar" no sería propiamente dicho "volverse a enamorar" si no "volverse a amar" o "recordar como se ama". No cabía duda que 5 segundos de un beso lo dejaban hecho un caos y comenzaba a pensar en tonterías. Lo que tenía que recordar era que ese tipo había jugado con sus sentimientos y se había burlado de él. Tal vez eso era lo que creía, y tal vez el nunca le hubiera dicho a Takano su verdadero nombres hasta después de 10 años, pero Takano(antes Saga)era una persona malvada, si, era la peor de las personas. Una persona tan malvada que lo besaba como si fuera un tesoro preciado o un ángel y se ofrecía a llevarlo a casa, claro esta. Si tan solo alguien le explicara por que esas "acciones malvadas" hacían que su corazón saltará de un lado a otro dentro de su pecho.

Y a pesar de todas sus protestas internas y todo lo que pensaba siempre hacía las cosas que Masamune quería, por eso, ahí estaba, de vuelta a casa con ese sinvergüenza de cabello negro. Be-do-be-do- las sirenas en su cabeza estaban a todo lo que se podía. Y sin embargo, una vez que Takano empezaba algo él era incapaz de detenerlo. Y por algo se refería a algo comprometedor. Ristu tendría que huir una vez más si pensaba en conservar su cordura. El nerviosismo lo hacía tamborilear sus dedos en el cristal y no dirigirle la palabra a Masamune. Por eso se sorprendió, cuando el propio Takano rompió un largo silencio con un simple:

-Sujetate-Dijo el jefe de editores antes de pisar el acelerador para enfilar rápidamente por la carretera. Era un trayecto relativamente corto del trabajo a sus casas, pero por alguna razón Takano tenía prisa. Las luces los llevaban a un destino conocido y a un futuro incierto ¿qué pasaría una vez que bajaran del vehículo?. La noche tenía algo de peligrosa dentro de ese coche, al lado de esa persona, bajo esos faroles y con ese rumbo. En el silencio el ambiente se cargaba de sentimientos, ¿pero a quién de los dos le pertenecían?. Por que Ritsu estaba seguro que si no se contenía alguno de los dos, pasaría _algo_. Lo percibía, algo verdaderamente peligroso. Peligroso para su corazón.

Para Masamune el viaje no estaba siendo del todo agradable, pero no se iba a arrepentir de nada. Aunque ganas no le faltaban. Parecía que había subido a una especie de perchero, Onodera no le hablaba ni un poco. Lo único que hacía era tamborilear los dedos en el cristal. Eso lo estaba sacando de quicio. Por eso acelero la marcha del vehículo, para evitar oír ese golpeteo. No sabía muy bien por donde manejaba, lo hacía más por inercia, ya que a pesar de traer sus gafas y ver relativamente bien, la presencia del chico de los ojos verdes lo ponía nervioso. Si él no se contenía, bien podría pararse en cualquier callejón y tomar rumbo a otro tipo de " _asuntos_ ".

Takano solo quería descubrir un poco del alma de la persona que amaba ¿era eso muy complicado?. Imaginaba que dentro de ese amargado ventiañero se encontraba aquel sujeto tan endiabladamente dulce que había derretido su (en ese entonces)muy podrido corazón. El que le había brindado un poco de atención cuando más la necesitaba, aunque nunca la hubiera pedido, aunque le enfermara en primera instancia su presencia. En su subconsciente había adivinado el potencial del corazón de Ritsu, su "belleza interna" esa misma que lo había hecho cambiar de parecer hace tantos años...Tap, tap, tap. En serio, ese sonido lo iba a volver loco ¿por qué mejor no conducía Ritsu? Así, el podía seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos y olvidarse del estruendo que estaba haciendo. Había cosas que lo enfermaban, esa era una de ellas; así importando poco las precauciones acelero para que no tardaran en llegar a casa y que frenara ese sonido infernal de una buena vez por todas. ¿Qué si era peligroso conducir tan inusualmente rápido? Probablemente si. Siempre había sido muy precavido en conducir y no le gustaba el peligro de los accidentes ni la adrenalina de la velocidad alta, pero era más peligroso tentar a la paciencia de sus sentimientos. Esos que sentía como cargaban el ambiente de emociones dispersas.

Cuando se bajaron del vehículo, ambos sabían que todo se había convertido en algo mortalmente serio. Algo mortalmente peligroso. Dentro del elevador y mientras subían a su piso podían adivinar que lo harían otra vez, aunque su relación fuera cada vez más incierta, aunque la noche tuviera algo indescifrable, les bastaba solo el presentimiento de que el otro les correspondía. No importaba que no fuera correcto o que su corazón se quejara. Al final, el calor de ese amor los inundaría, hasta que se quemasen. Con ese calor a flor de piel, se quemarían las veces que fuera necesario. Sin ninguno de los dos regresar o arrepentirse de lo que sucediera. Lo harían de nuevo, se sumergirían en el peligro. El peligro de amarse una vez más. O las que fueran necesarias.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
